


last blood ficlet

by fruitinized



Category: Last Blood, Vampires - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: got this idea reading the webcomic, last blood, a few years back.Human race dying, vampires, zombies....Here's my original work from past me.





	

John awoke to find he was in the passenger seat of a moving vehicle. His throat was dry, his head pounded, and the world was way too bright. He coughed as he blinked at the sudden exposure of light. His head lolled to the side to see that there were two people. The man driving smiled as the lady spoke. Her words hit his ears like a fairy’s song but he was still too disorientated to respond.  
John groaned and tried to say something, anything. These were the first uninfected humans he had seen for a while.  
“Save your breath. You’ve been through a lot.”  
John nodded in response. The lady held a water bottle to his lips and he weakly drank. Somehow he was exhausted, already falling back asleep.

Upon reawakening john found that he was still ill. His rescuers had set up camp and john was comfortably resting in a tent.  
“Hey there sleepyhead. How do feel?”  
John tried to respond but all that came out from his dry scratchy throat was a raspy whisp of air. He was about to try again when the man shushed him, urging him to drink a cup of tea. That sweetness… It had honey! Who were these people who had supplies such as honey and tea? His eyes were wide from surprise, such a simple comfort overwhelming him. One of his rescuers giggled.  
“There’s more where that came from. Here, have some soup.”  
The soup was divine. Chunks of meat, sliced vegetables, and a slight taste of apple. All of these luxuries to john at this point. His rescuers doted over him, patting his forehead with a wet washcloth. Two bowls of soup later he was laying back down, sleep claiming him once more.  
His rescuers would nurse him back to health over the next couple of days. Finally, John was able to talk.  
“You must have questions. We’ll answer them to the best of our ability.” Lee offered. Jane smiled softly at John’s dumbstruck face.  
“How did you make it out of this mess? Why did you save me instead of saving your supplies?”  
Negotiations  
John had to agree to help Lee and Jane. They had supplies. They had a plan. They would provide protection. All john had to do was give them his blood. The first donation surprised him with how painless the needle was.


End file.
